


Sunset

by XianXianisthreeyearsold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianXianisthreeyearsold/pseuds/XianXianisthreeyearsold
Summary: Dream loved watching the sunset, especially with George.Also posted on my Wattpad and Spirit account.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Sunset

"Oh Geor~ge" Dream practically screamed, wheezing and running after his boyfriend on the beach that was almost empty, the only people present looking at them strangely. Despite this, they screamed freely, regardless of them.

"Aaaaa Dream! Let me go!" George screamed, half-desperate and half-laughing, remembering his videos, the idea of Dream catching him being more frightening than it should, as if he would kill him any time if he let the other one catch him.

It was not for nothing despite; thanks to his large size and long legs, Dream certainly had the advantage. Furthermore, he practically radiated a murderous intention, whether intentional or not.

They kept running, the beach now empty. To George's bad luck and Dream's luck, he stumbled, falling straight into the sand. Dream, who was a little behind, laughed loudly, filling the silence of the place. Dramatically wiping a tear from his eyes, he helped George to get up, whose eyes were closed so the sand wouldn't fall on them.

"This is so stupid, just like you! Stop laughing!" And despite that, he laughed together. He continued to laugh, ignoring him. Dream's laugh was contagious.

They went back to where their bags were, George washing his face with a bottle of water, shivering because it was cold. Then he sat on the sand, Dream by his side.

"I'm happy to be here," he said, watching the sky slowly change color, the blue turning a beautiful shade of light orange, little by little.

"I'm glad you're here," It was George's turn, a smile on his face, also looking up at the sky, even though for him it wasn't as beautiful a color as it is for others.

"If I hadn't been here, I wouldn't have seen you falling down," Dream laughed, watching George now make a slightly offended face, the smile still on his lips altough. He gave hima light punch, being rewarded with a soft "Ow", and an offended face. Dream looked at George's convinced face, and felt the urge to kiss his boyfriend. When he did, kissing George's mouth, Clay saw him lose his "composure," his face blushing. He laughed a little at that, George following him.

George now lay down on his half-old sheet that was below them both, his head resting on Clay's lap, his face on his side, watching the sunset and the sea, which was slightly dyed the same colors as the sky. reflecting them. Dream's hands were on his head, stroking his hair, delighting himself with the low noises of satisfaction from George.

There was no one there. And it was comforting, it was like they were the only ones in the world, and all that filled the place was the sound of the waves. The sky was a color palette, a mixture of red, orange, yellow, pink, even a little purple and blue showing.

Dream once again looked at George, who was lying on his lap. He was beautiful.

George had always been handsome, but he sure looked stunning. His dark brown eyes looked especially bright and lighter under the light that radiated from the sun, the warm colors of the sunset being reflected in them. Her face seemed to have a unique light, and his hair resembled a different color than it is. God, he loves you so much.

Dream felt like kissing him again. And he did, kissing his cheek and then his hair, watching him close his eyes and smile weakly.

Dream loved the sunset, and especially when it was seen with George.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistake. I was thinking on writing a long fanfic. Not so long, although. It would have 10 chapters + 1 extra, more or less. Tell me what you think about it <3


End file.
